


A Drunkard’s Confession

by animefascinator (haikyuuobsessor)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/animefascinator
Summary: Sougo was drunk and his mouth loosen up to some shocking revelations to Kagura.





	A Drunkard’s Confession

He sighed reading the message that just came in. Kagura had bailed on him again for the third time this week, eleventh in the last month. Yes, he kept track of it all.

Ever since she and her brother made up, he had entrusted Yoshiwara -that he so called has power over- to Kagura. Of course his sister wasn’t ruling it like Hosen, she was just there to make sure that none of the higher ups authority from Harusame got handsy and wanted the territory for themselves instead. So, her being there in place of her brother was acting like a guardian. She’s been working more with Hyakka and now is living there with Tsukuyo, helping out with keeping the men visiting there in check. With her getting older, it was getting a tad bit inappropriate for her to still be living with Gintoki in Yorozuya, plus she has outgrown the closet she’s been sleeping in for years, she needed a bigger place anyway.

Sougo was all for her moving to Yoshiwara, compared to the alternative of her following her brother or bald father to space. But he didn’t expect for her new role to be quite time consuming.

As a Shinsengumi officer, he has his fair share of night shifts that involved patrolling, staking out and even invading the joui member’s hideout place, but Hyakka works solely at night due to the nature of activities being done there happened when the sun is no longer above their heads. Yes, there are some that worked during the day, but it only made sense to put someone as strong as Kagura to be handling their drunken patrons that wander during the evening.

He gulped the sake in front of him and signaled for the barman to fill it up. If his girlfriend was gonna ignore him that night, he would have to entertain himself. When the second bottle rolled in, his vision was getting hazy and he was starting to think that he had grown a couple more hands.

“Shit, I’m -hick- drun -hick- k.”

“Yup, you definitely are.” Slowly he looked up from his cup to the familiar voice coming from his side.

“Oh, look who decided to -hick- show up.” He recognized that vermilion head anywhere even when what he saw first was more of a pink smudge before they focused to see his girlfriend.

“What are you doing?”

He lifted his cup to her, “Drinking.” and was about to gulp it down when the cup disappeared from his grasp. He blinked twice trying to figure out where it had gone. Maybe he has some magic power inside of him that he was just discovering about.

“Nope, you’ve had enough. I’m taking you home.” She paid the guy behind the bar and decided that picking Sougo up would make walking far easier for the both of them. Not that the sadist know how to walk straight anyway.

A sober Sougo would never let her give him a piggyback ride but with his head safely tucked behind her head, sniffing her familiar sweet scent that he hadn’t smelt for awhile, he let her use her strength on him.

“If you threw up on me, I’ll kill you.” He only chuckled at her threat and soon enough, the slow sways of her walk to the Shinsengumi sleeping quarters lulled him to sleep.

She had to quietly sneak into the place, the quarters isn’t a place where girls are allowed to be casually getting in and out. Something about Hijikata making them do seppuku, not that that had ever stopped them before.

The minute she put him down from her back, his eyes fluttered open and he painfully groaned.

“Shut up, you’re gonna wake up that mayora freak. And take off your shirt.” Kagura hushed at him as she laid out his futon and took out his pajamas for him to change into.

When she turned around, she just smiled as his fingers fumbled awkwardly with his vest buttons.

“Gosh, you’re hopeless.” A hint of amusement laced her words as she took over to help him strip himself from his Shinsengumi uniform.

“And you’re pretty.” Her eyes went up from his shirt to look at him only to find that he was staring at her. He never compliments her that directly. Usually, it would be decorated with insults or sarcastic comments while they were trying to punch each other.

_Definitely drunk._

After helping him put on his pajamas, she was ready to get up and leave to continue her patrol in Yoshiwara. As soon as she got up, she fell back to the tatami mat with a single pull.

“Sadist, what the fuck-“

“Stay.” She couldn’t see him properly with it being so dark in there, but the silhouette of his face and his eyes were apparent as they stared deeply at her.

She didn’t have time to protest when she felt his hands snaked her waist as he pulled her into his arms and buried his face by the side of her face.

“Please.” His plea was a mere whisper, sounding so intimate yet a tint of desperation was also there. Not a sadistic demand, just a simple request which tugged the deepest part of her heart and her arm came up to wrap itself around him with the other soothingly touched his hair.

“I don’t see you anymore these days. I know you’re busy and I respect that, but will I always be your second choice? Just something you’ll think about when you have the time, which you never do.”

“Please stop. You know that’s not true.” She pushed herself from him to look him in the eyes in the hopes that he would believe her words. Kagura didn’t know he ever felt that way. The only thing they ever do when they go out was banter and duel with one another. They had done that for years and to all honesty she was getting a bit tired of it the older she gets. She figured he wouldn’t mind skipping a few of their useless fights as she buried herself around her new responsibilities.

But how can she know that he was feeling all of these things? He was too arrogant to tell her his feelings. She knows he’s not big with communication, especially the ones that actually involved his feelings. But there was only so much of guessing and assuming she could do to get by with his encrypted words and actions. Does she need to get him drunk every time she wants to know what he’s really thinking about? Dating that sadist freak was very confusing, but damn his handsome face and his perfect eyes and his abs-

_Getting sidetracked there._

So, she kissed him, a lingering peck which she didn’t deepen. He was drunk and she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. They connected their foreheads together and she played with the hairs on his nape, something she knows he really liked.

“I’ll stay.” He smiled and kissed her again before they both made themselves comfortable sharing his futon.

* * *

“Ugh.” Sougo shifted his position as carefully as he could, not wanting to worsen his already horrible headache. And his right shoulder was numb, feeling something heavy on top of it as he tried to stretch his sore muscles. He squinted one of his eyes open to see the strands of her beautiful vermilion hair.

_Beautiful, but still heavy._

“Chi-na.” He groaned her name in a whisper, too much noise his head will burst open right then and there. God, his throat felt like someone poured acid into his mouth, just scratching the wall of his pipe.

Thankfully, Kagura stirred herself awake, and rubbed her sleepy eyes open.

“What time is it?”

“6-ish.” She grabbed her phone and grunted as she dropped it back to the tatami mat. The slight sound was elephant to his ears and he winced at the thump.

“That’s what you get for drinking too much last night.”

“Leaving already?” Kagura slipped into her hyakka uniform and sat next to him. She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend and held his face, gently rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks.

“You made me stay last night. Now, I’m probably gonna get killed by Tsukki.” She dipped her head down and kissed him on his mouth, tasting the sake that lingered.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. No one would stop you from leaving last night if you wanted to.”

“Not when you were clinging onto me like a koala bear to a tree.”

“Nope, don’t know what you’re talking about.” The side of his mouth perked upwards slightly, trying to contain his smile. He remembered all of it. And damn he wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes after this when he sobered up.

“I’ll try talking to Tsukki into giving me some days off this weekend. I haven’t seen Gin-chan for awhile anyway. So, you wanna go on a date then?” He snorted and closed his eyes, not wanting her to know that he was really offended by her recent behaviors.

“That’s what you said before.”

“Hey.” His eyes shot open when he felt her straddling him and trapped his head between her two arms, so he had nowhere to look at other than at her.

“I’m really sorry, okay. I didn’t know you were- well, I didn’t know. But I promise this time. I’ll leave my umbrella here. That way I’ll have a reason to come back.”

“Shouldn’t I be reason enough?”

“You are. And if I break my promise, you’re free to shoot me with it or Hijikata, whichever seemed better at that time.” He smiled at that proposition and brought his hand up to tuck one of her hair strands behind her ear before pulling her back to him for another kiss.

“Not that I don’t like you in this position, but you might wanna run before Hijikata wakes up.”

“Right. Hope you get that hangover dealt with soon.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just let me have honest and emotional Sougo okay!
> 
> Happy New Years everyone and have a nice day/night wherever you are.


End file.
